Finding and hiring employees is a task that impacts most modern businesses. It is important for an employer to find employees that “fit” open positions. Criteria for fitting an open position may include skills necessary to perform job functions. Employers may also want to evaluate potential employees for mental and emotional stability, ability to work well with others, ability to assume leadership roles, ambition, attention to detail, problem solving, personality, etc.
However, the processes associated with finding employees can be expensive and time consuming for an employer. Such processes can include evaluating resumes and cover letters, telephone interviews with candidates, in-person interviews with candidates, drug testing, skill testing, sending rejection letters, offer negotiation, training new employees, etc. A single employee candidate can be very costly in terms of man-hours needed to evaluate and interact with the candidate before the candidate is hired.
Employers may involve expensive professionals, such as Industrial-Organization (I-O) Psychologists, to provide expert input on interview questions and areas of skills to test when interviewing candidates. I-O psychologists may also bring in or survey subject matter experts to develop interview questions that can be used to help identify one or more candidates from the candidate pool. Additional effort, time, and funds may need to be expended to analyze and update the interview structure after the initial design to assess and improve the effectiveness of the interview. This process of updating the interview structure can be time-consuming and expensive as a great deal of time is needed from one or more specially-trained, skilled professionals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any particular disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.
Some aspects of these figures may be better understood by reference to the following Detailed Description.